Cluster Fray
by Cloud Titan
Summary: Shortly after Zero Two's departure Cerasus receives Shadow Runners (FranXXs used to deliver messages from one plantation to the next). One of them has a message for Hiro. It's from The Garden... Art by me (OC:009).
1. Chapter 1

So we've all heard the story...

humanity falls into despair, a hero goes on a long journey to save it. But what if the very person who vowed to keep the world safe becomes the very power that threatens to destroy it?

Chapter 1

ONE OF THE WATCHMEN peered down the scope of a heavy assault rifle. Toward the edge of the wood, where the ground became open and sloped down, he spotted the bold silhouette of a mecha approaching. The May sunset was red with clouds, and there was still half an hour to twilight.

The mecha was marked APE POST. He grunted, set down the gun and keyed his radio.

"Post is here." he said.

"Ok _111_. Just let 'em in."

His eyes returned to the Franxx, he stood up and shouldered the rifle. As he shuffled over to the controls the mecha waited near the entrance. It was grey in appearance and a slightly leaner, taller than most Franxxs. It had long doglike ears that picked up noise from afar and a black visor which hide their eyes.

This one had seen battle quite often, he could tell by the scrapes, cuts and dents spotted over the body. It was not near as charming as Squad 13's mechs. The head moved slowly at him, he could see his reflection in the smoky black visor.

"Titania, requesting access to Cerasus." the voice entreated.

"Entry confirmed." 111 replied.

A holographic screen emerged from the control panel, he entered a code. Air rushed in through the massive steel doors. The docking area was crawling with armed guards, the mecha advanced steadily to the stables, attached itself to the platform and waited.

The sun steadily fell behind the mountains shimmering faintly off Titania. A few guards arrived at the access point, Nana was there too. The cabin depressurized and opened. Two individuals made their way out and greeted them.

"We're so happy you made it. I hope the journey here wasn't too difficult." Nana said.

"We had a little trouble in the beginning with a few Conrad Class Klaxosaurs; nothing _009_ couldn't handle." _042_ replied.

A brief pause fell over the conversation, both Nana and 042 looked at 009 half expecting a response, it never came. 009 smiled politely and analysed the surroundings as if they had no idea what was being said. Under the pilot's hair Nana could just discern a headset and the faint sound of music.

"Good, although I expected nothing less from top tier pilots. Long journey from the Garden-"

"Do you know of a parasite 016?" 009 interrupted.

"Well, yes he's part of Squad 13-"

"Can he be bothered?"

"I suppose; they're all at the dorms now." replied Nana.

009 nodded, donned the headset again and rolled the wad of chewing gum from one side of their mouth to the other. Another awkward silence ensued.

"Sorry for that, 009 can be a little abrupt." laughed 042. "We're a little excited to get out of Titania. We've been on the road for three days now."

"Yes, well, I can imagine. You can rest now, Papa and the Seven Sages retired for the evening. Tomorrow you can deliver the reports." she replied. "Good news hopefully?"

"Not sure, the matter is completely confidential. We're just the messengers." 042 promised. "Whatever it is, it's got everyone talking."

009 pressed their chest tightly against the railing, looked over and marveled at the sheer drop. It was enough to make anyone dizzy. The pilot steered toward the darkening horizon, it was strange to think Cerasus had their own weather pattern. Seemed surreal, like the world outside was none existent.

Some of the guards raised their heads and gazed at 009, the parasite was beautiful. The pilot's hair was long, straight, jet black. It had this brilliant sheen under the light, like the underside of a raven's wing.

"Why do you need to see 016?" Nana inquired.

"I have a message for him." remarked 009.

Nana thought about 009 after she dismissed them. Her first impression of the pilot was an original, almost bizarre attraction. But not in a romantic way, more charismatic than anything. _The message though._

What did the pilot need to tell 016? She felt a man's hand, Hachi's hand squeeze through her uniform on the shoulder.

"You look like something's on your mind." he inquired.

"No, sorry." answered Nana.

* * *

X

* * *

Hiro sat quietly in his room, adjacent from Goro's bed. Since yesterday he had been in two minds. Ichigo had confessed her feelings for him and they kissed, he was surprised to say the least. Yet Zero Two's tragic departure had taken the edge off the moment.

He felt betrayed by Zero Two's actions but guilty for not having the same emotional attachment for Ichigo. Since then Nana had insisted that he stay in Cerasus while the team went out. He wondered, worried that they might send him away.

His only partner was gone, and there was no one to replace her. Maybe he piloted his last Franxx. He turned to the door, reached for the handle but hesitated. Hiro bit his lip, Squad 13 was gone. Would be for some time.

Perhaps now would be a good time to get fresh air; some food too hopefully, get his mind on other things. Good medicine. He rallied himself, headed to the bathroom and washed up. It was getting on toward moonset, when he left the dorms.

That journey across the courtyard was painful, he remembered vividly how Zero Two was escorted away.

 _Zero Two._

Darling.

Hiro felt his eyes beginning to burn and knew there would be tears. He didn't cry. Instead his eyes burned, but he didn't cry. He wiped his eyes with a finger and looked out over the landscape to make sure no one saw.

THE MOON HUNG LOWER THAN USUAL, almost closer than the clouds. It occurred to him that the cafeteria would probably be closed, or not. He decided to go anyways. Nothing was worse than sitting, hurting at the dorms alone.

He recalled the briefing this morning, how Dr. Franxx payed them a special visit in order to inform them of coming visitors. By the way Dr. Franxx spoke of them Hiro assumed their visitors had to be excellent pilots.

The glow of fluorescent lighting aired off the hallway, it strained his eyes. The door sucked close behind him. At first glance the cafeteria was empty, then he heard a chair squeak across the floor.

009 rested their elbows on the table, sipped hot tea and browsed a book. Dark hair, great eyes, nice body. This was a good-looking girl. He didn't mean to stare but lingered long enough to warrant their attention.

She left the chair, walked straight at him. He backed away but the counter siezed him. She came closer, wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Hiro froze, sucked in air and held it. Her lips came near his ear, he waited.

On the breastplate of their suit read in bold golden letters TITANIA 009. The pilot reached behind him, padded around and felt the container of sugar. She grabbed it and recovered her seat.

 _Titania_. The name sounded familiar, he knew about that Franxx. A retired military mech he thought, piloted by two of the best parasites in the APE. His face grew hot. _GREAT DUMPLINGS OF FIRE!_

"You're 009?" he peeped.

Her face fell deeper into the book, the hair spilling wildly over her face. She parted the strands and repressed them behind her ear. He realized then, her auburn eyes tinging with copper. The pilot rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder.

"That's the rumor." she replied. Confidence seeping from the seams, it intimidated him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" 009 asked, "Shouldn't you be out with Squad 13? You are a parasite aren't you?" she added.

"Yes." answered Hiro, "But my partner is not here anymore, she left."

"Oh, you should find one soon." she paused, "You know what APE mandates be done if one cannot pilot a Franxx...they'll be replaced."

He swallowed slowly, as she spoke his face went blank. The cafeteria felt quieter than at first, he forgot about how hungry he was. 009 pushed away the empty cup of tea.

Then her head steered to the window, she stared vaguely "I want to dance." said 009.

"Dance? What's that-"

"What's your number?" she interrupted.

"016."

"I have a message for you from The Garden-" she said but broke off short, someone was coming.

It was someone he didn't recognize, a man at the doorway standing inquisitively. Judging by their apparel, however, they had to be the other pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cluster Fray**

* * *

 _When I saw your beauty in the field,_

 _Dancing among the lillies,_

 _I knew I must have you._

 _Why do you run away from me?_

 _If I can't have you, no one will._

 ** _-TO CATCH A BUTTERFLY-_**

* * *

Chapter 2

TO SEE HIM THERE, leaning on one hip against the wall, you could never have figured the guy was one of Titantia's pilots. Were it not for the uniform, the bold, golden, stitched lettering you could never have guessed it.

Her head had dipped down again but this time it wasn't into the book. She seemed less conversational than before, it threw Hiro off. The confidence waned and there was a crack of fragility in her face. That left Hiro looking at 042 looking at him.

This guy, he was older than 009 by a few years or more. He was enormous, looked like he could fight his way out of a tight corner. There was a lot of intelligence in his eyes, there was also arrogance.

Then he changed, like he was operated by a remote control and someone had switched the channel. He smiled a wide boyish-smile and shook Hiro's hand.

"Pleased to meet you I'm 042."

Hiro nodded. His voice matched his bulk; a low rumble. Probably what a brown bear would sound like had it learned to talk. The pilot rested his giant frame on 009.

Funny how 009 clammed up. She sat blank at the table nursing an empty cup of tea. They seemed polar opposites of each other, nothing in common except mission priority. He put his hand on Hiro's shoulder, it felt like a bag of concrete.

"So I hear you're putting us up for a few days?" said 042.

"Dr. Franxx said you'd be staying at the dorms with us." he replied "I can take you there now if you'd like."

He agreed. 009 followed them. About nine o'clock he settled them into the dorms, afterward Hiro dawdled over to 009's room. Once he was sure they were alone he meant to ask about the message.

"You stare like the others." said 009.

He looked at her in silence, didn't know what to reply. Noticed she was kneeling on the floor with her back turned to him. There was silence except for the sound of the rising wind. _Silence again._

Because of the lighting he could see clearly her reflection in the glass plated window. Then she turned at him, head slightly tilted, eyes nearly covered by the bangs. On her ripe, round, corral lips curved a smile.

At this point it was difficult for Hiro to tell if she had come closer or if he himself had. Eventually her lips touched his cheek half-heartedly, and from the pause it seemed rather awkward for the both of them.

" _Sorry_." 009 whispered.

He questioned her with his eyes, but the firm steady gaze of the young woman controlled his look. _Supposing that's what the message was._ He thought.

"She said to tell you she's sorry." she added.

His hand went instinctively up over where her lips had previously been. Hiro let fall his head like a defeated man, heaved a sigh that sounded like a groan. 009 saw the gloom, the despair in his face.

Her hands folded neatly in her lap. Still watching him. Waiting for the dam to break. He nodded, vaguely, then moved away and leaned up near the door into 009's room.

ANY OTHER PERSON WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE to comfort him, not 009. At times she found it hard to relate to others and, in that way, she was more kin to Zero Two than other parasites.

The Titania pilot went to get showered and dressed for the evening. Within thirty minutes, she returned. Hiro was where she'd left him. He seemed out of sorts, pressed into the corner, flattened against the wall.

She wafted over to him, rocked on her heels tapping his nose lightly, still steaming from the hot water.

"Sorry. I just miss her a lot." he said, "Don't you have anyone special?"

She waited, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

By the way she replied Hiro could tell through the timidity she knew what he was asking. He decided in that moment he would push the conversation further and see, wait and see how far.

"Like 042." he replied.

Her face changed, "He is my partner. But that does not mean he is special to me. Besides it's not like we can pick and choose who we battle with."

It was certainly not the response he anticipated and following that he was unsure how to reply. The stillness in her face and lack of eye-contact made him wonder.

She seemed less and less a warrior but a free spirit trapped by current circumstances. He had but only a moment to appreciate the companionship he had with Zero Two. The connection they shared was unique because most parasites were paired up based not on their compatibility but solely how they worked together as a team.

Some pilots didn't get along with their partner and resented being stuck with them. This was the case with 009, and although she's the senior officer of Titania it was still up to APE to pick her partner.

Her fingertips reaching, grazed the smooth skin under his chin, held him still.

" _You_ want to be my pilot don't you?" said 009, "It's okay. I know a lot of parasites want to be with me."

"What? No!" Hiro stammered.

He tore his face away from her hand. She smirked, he blushed. 009 could see that Hiro was really a decent fellow. He was touchingly devoted to Zero Two; and he evidently had moods of gaiety and a great capacity for enjoyment.

She realized then his qualities were admirable. _'Soon enough he'd know what it's like, to be wasted by Papa and the others until there's nothing left to give.'_ They were quiet for some time. Her wet hair sparkled in the light.

"Your code is very high-" Hiro started.

"It's getting late." she said.

This at last was all he could squeeze out of the pilot. As her attention progressed slowly from him to the window, the moonlight shone full and smooth. There was still so much he wanted to ask. But by this time he too was tired and after wishing her a good evening went away.


End file.
